


Unlucky

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [13]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Kongpob keeps more secrets.
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Unlucky

Kongpob knows to himself he shouldn't be doing this—not because the dormitory doesn't allow it, which he didn't mind until now—but because Arthit cares about him.

He and Arthit weren't together when Arthit told him to stop smoking. “Think about your parents. They work hard to pay for your education, not to see you ruin your lungs,” Arthit said back then. That was six years ago, and Kongpob thought it was just Arthit taking care of him as his junior, but the succeeding events proved otherwise.

Arthit’s words ring in Kongpob's ears as he stares at the glowing embers falling from the end of his cigarette. He takes another drag and slowly breathes out the smoke, making a small ring with it in the air.

He draws another breath of smoke and delves back into the mess of his thoughts.

Maybe Arthit should repeat his warning to him, this time, not as his senior, but as his boyfriend. It's quite amazing, really, that he lasted this long before relapsing. But come to think about it, he doesn't have a reason before. He and Arthit have fought, but they were together, always together, unlike now that they are a timezone away from each other.

It's just a small fight, actually, and Kongpob admits it's his fault. He tutored a classmate’s sister in her Thai assignment, which wouldn’t bother Arthit if not for Kongpob having a major presentation the day after. Kongpob, as always, couldn't say no to someone asking for help. He couldn't even tell his classmate that had his own thing the following day.

He planned to keep it a secret to Arthit because he knew Arthit would nag him for prioritizing other people over himself, especially on a day that would make or break everything he worked for. He thought he would be successful in keeping it, but for some unknown reason, his sleepless night before his presentation became known to Arthit. It's probably because his classmate’s sister posted about their tutoring session online. If that was the reason, he doesn't know how Arthit saw the post, but none of it matters right now.

He opens his box of Lucky Strike to get another stick.

He didn't expect their small fight would have this effect on him. Maybe it's because when they fought before, they were there to make it up for each other. Before, he could use his fail-proof charm, soft touches, back hugs, and locked-eye promises to never do it again. And Arthit would always give in, turn him around to hug him back, and stare at him as he makes his promises.

He can't do any of those now. He can’t have any of those now.

He blows a long line of smoke to the sky. One night, after one of their breathless moments, he told Arthit he saw his moles as constellations, constellations that give Kongpob more reasons to stare at his body. Now, staring at the stars in the night sky makes his heartache. He knows how unhappy it will make Arthit if ever he finds out that he's smoking again. And the truth is, in any other circumstance, that would be more than enough to drive him to quit again.

But he can't this time.

He can't afford for Arthit to find out about this, especially when he's already mad at him. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

If Arthit follows their weekly routine, he will be calling any time now, and the reminder jerks Kongpob from his guilty thoughts. He takes one final puff before thumping the cigarette out and throwing it away. He goes back to his room to take a shower, and he takes longer than usual brushing his teeth, as if Arthit would be able to tell what he just did.

It doesn’t take a minute of staring at his phone before it vibrates and flashes with Arthit’s name. Kongpob presses the green button as fast as always.

And there, on the other end of the line, he sees Arthit with sorry eyes, biting his lip.

“P’Arthit, how’s your day?” Kongpob greets him.

“It’s good.” Arthit attempts a smile. “After work, P’Earth treated me to dinner at this Asian fusion restaurant,” Arthit says, though it’s obvious in his eyes that his mind is somewhere else. He tells more about his day and after-work dinner, but he’s lost in his own narration.

“That’s good, Phi,” Kongpob answers, beaming his usual smile.

“Kongpob, listen.”

Kongpob quirks his eyebrows.

“About last night… I’m sorry... if I got mad at you. I know I don’t have a say about what you want to do with your own time, and I should have trusted that you could do it. Really, you did, and you did well in your presentation. And I am proud of you. I shouldn’t have snapped even if—”

Arthit’s words suddenly come to a halt as he narrows his eyes, seemingly spotting something on Kongpob’s screen. Kongpob sees him closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

“P’Arthit?”

Arthit stays quiet for more seconds until he repeatedly blinks and finally opens his mouth.

“Kongpob... is there something you want to tell me?”

Kongpob freezes at his seat. He takes a look at himself on his screen and immediately turns around. 

There, sitting on one of his pillows is a box of Lucky Strike. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh look! kongpob keeping secrets! what's new!!
> 
> hehe anyway, it's been a while, and it's good to finally be able to update this series again :)


End file.
